


The Showers

by Minewtisloveminewtislife



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First attempt at smut, Its the missing shower sex from tst movie, M/M, Smut, Top!Minho, bottom!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho kissed his head, making newt smirk and pull off his pants, walking into the shower stall completely naked. He looked back to see Minho still standing there in just his pants and smiled. "You coming?" He asked. "shuck yeah" Minho said, under his breath, pulling his pants off and following newt in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I see there has been a big lack of Minewt fanfiction lately, so please enjoy this badly written smut.

Newt was one of the first in the shower room, watching as everyone started to turn on the water and drop their clothes to the floor. 

He pulled off his shirt, which probably wouldn't be clean if it got washed 8 times, when he felt someone hook their finger in the belt loop of his pants and pulling him back. He hit a hard chest and looked up to see Minho smiling at him. 

Minho kissed his head making newt smirk and pull off his pants, walking into the shower stall completely naked. He looked back to see Minho still standing there in just his pants and smiled. "You coming?" He asked. "shuck yeah" Minho said, under his breath, pulling his pants off and following newt in. 

Newt turned on the hot water and moaned at how good it felt. Minho put his hands on newts hips and started to kiss up the back of his neck. Newt leaned into his touch making Minho smile and bit lightly at his shoulder, making newt moaned again. 

"Were already naked. Get on with it Min" newt whined, getting needy, he was half erect and so was Minho.

"Then get on your knees" Minho said. Newt turned to him with lust in his eyes, as he dropped to his knees and started to suck the head of Minho's dick.

Minho leaned against the wall of the stall and moaned. Newt started to take more and more until his whole dick was covered in saliva and they both were needy. Minho helped newt to his feet and pull his 3 fingers in front of newt's mouth.

"Suck them good. it's the only lube you get" Minho said. Newt moaned and sucked his fingers, till they were covered in saliva too. Minho dropped to his knees and adding a finger in newt's tight pink hole.

Newt moaned, making Minho's dick rock hard, if it wasn't already. Minho added another finger and started to thrust in and out, stretching his hole for a bit and then adding the last finger, as Newt moaned loudly. "Please Minho, put it in, I'm ready." Newt cried. 

"So needy." Minho said, his breath hot on Newt's ear. Minho lined up his dick with newts entrance and pushed in slowly. Newt groaned and started to push back. Minho started slow then went quicker and quicker, until he was just hammering newt into the wall. 

He turned Newt around, grabbed his ass, and had newt wrap his legs around his waist, so Minho had a better angle to thrust. He had Newt pushed against the walled and was pounding in, when newt cried out. "I'm going to cum" Minho wanted to scream, Newt was so beautiful like this. "Cum for me" Minho said and newt shot his load out, covering his and Minho's stomachs with cum. Minho followed after two more thrusts, cumming in Newt's hole. Minho set him down, on the wet tiles of the shower floor. 

They both stood under the water taking deep breaths. "What a mess" Newt said, looking at all the cum in disgust. 

"We can just wash it off" Minho said, kissing newts cheek and grabbing the body washed. He started to clean himself and then newt. They finally got out of the shower and changed into different clothes, clean clothes, and headed to the room.

They stepped inside and everyone turned to look at them. "What" Minho asked. "next time, you want to fuck each others brains out. Can you at least wait until the rest of us leave?" Thomas asked. 

Newt flushed bright red and Minho blushed a bit too. Newt laid down in bed and said he wanted to go to sleep. 5 minutes later all the Gladers were in bed, with the lights off, trying to sleep. 

"Okay but" Minho started "it was hot" everyone groaned, throwing pillows at him, tell him to go to bed.


End file.
